Peut-être
by Zofra
Summary: Quand Shizuo lui dit qu'il l'aime, Izaya se contente de sourire. Lorsqu'il lui promet de ne jamais le quitter, Izaya se moque de lui. Comme s'il pouvait croire en ces mensonges. Shizuo n'était pas différent des autres. Lui aussi finirait par partir et le laisser seul... [relation préétablie].


Bonjour, voici un OS sur le couple Shizaya parce que, décidément, je ne me lasse pas d'imaginer plein de versions à leur relation si compliquée.

Comme toujours, Durarara! et ses personnages appartiennent uniquement à Ryōgo Narita.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Peut-être**

La fumée arriva jusqu'à ses narines. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent alors qu'il tourna la tête vers le blond qui venait de s'allumer une cigarette. Affichant un sourire moqueur, Izaya se leva du lit, ne faisant pas attention à sa propre nudité. Ramassant ses habits, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, non sans lancer une remarque acerbe.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer ici. Va dehors. Et ferme bien la porte en partant.

— Va crever, sale puce de merde ! »

Izaya rigola et partit s'enfermer dans la pièce d'à côté. Il fit couler l'eau de la douche, mais ne partit pas tout de suite dessous. Il s'approcha au contraire de la porte et posa son oreille contre le battant. Attentif au moindre du son, il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas lourds de Shizuo s'éloigner. Une porte claqua, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Shizu-chan était enfin parti... Il put alors aller sous la douche et profiter de l'eau chaude. Son corps se détendit progressivement. Chaque soir, c'était le même cinéma. Il avait peur que Shizuo reste. Parce qu'il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais le mettre dehors si le blond ne le voulait pas. Mais, encore une fois, ça s'était bien passé...

Ça faisait presque un an maintenant que ce petit jeu durait. C'était Shizuo qui avait fait le premier pas, l'embrassant par surprise au lieu d'essayer de le tuer. Izaya, étant curieux, l'avait laissé faire. Au départ, ce n'était rien. Juste une façon différente de régler la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Izaya n'avait pas été étonné par cette tournure des évènements. Le sexe pour calmer ses frustrations n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui. Mais la suite... Il n'aurait jamais pu se l'imaginer. Shizuo avait fini par un peu trop s'attacher à leur rendez-vous. Et à s'attacher à lui...

Soupirant, Izaya frotta plus fort que nécessaire tout son corps, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser des germes du blond... Il se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit où tout avait dérapé. Ça s'était passé il y a trois mois seulement. Shizuo était venu dans son appartement, comme tous les soirs. Izaya s'était amusé de cette étrange fidélité du blond, sans se douter que les choses allaient plus loin que ça. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils venaient de coucher ensemble, Shizuo lui avait soufflé cette phrase terrible:

« Je t'aime. »

Izaya s'était complètement figé, mais Shizuo n'avait pas semblé le remarquer. L'informateur n'avait rien répondu et avait rapidement inventé quelque chose pour que le blond s'en aille au plus vite. Depuis, Shizuo lui soufflait ces horribles mots de plus en plus souvent. Et ce n'était pas acceptable. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer entre eux. Ça devait juste être physique. Izaya aurait préféré que Shizuo reste simplement violent avec lui, parce que ça, au moins, il savait comment le gérer. Alors que là...

Depuis trois mois, Izaya était complètement dans le brouillard. Il détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose, mais là, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il était complètement perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir comment Shizuo pouvait passer aussi facilement de la haine à... à quoi au juste ? A l'amour ? C'était suspect... C'était ridicule... Et c'était une première raison pour ne pas le croire. Quelqu'un qui changeait aussi facilement de sentiment ne pouvait pas être fiable. En plus, Shizuo ne faisait pas les choses à moitié... Très vite, Izaya s'était rendu compte que le blond aimait comme il haïssait: de façon intensive, sans contrepartie et sans hésitation. C'était inattendu, incompréhensible. Izaya n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'expliquer. Shizuo semblait honnête, pourtant tout ça sonnait tellement faux.

En toute sincérité, Izaya ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Shizuo. Il s'était même demandé s'il ne faisait pas semblant tout simplement, semblant de l'aimer pour le faire souffrir. Mais très vite, Izaya avait abandonné cette idée. Lui aurait été capable d'un tel plan, mais pas Shizuo. Non, Shizuo, lui, était quelqu'un d'atrocement sincère.

Coupant l'eau, Izaya sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Il n'en pouvait plus de réfléchir à tout ça. Chaque soir, c'était pareil. Ça lui donnait le tournis. Il n'avait alors qu'une hâte: dormir. Il se sentait si épuisé par tout ça... Alors quand il posa enfin sa tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit aussitôt. Et, pour une fois, il dormit d'une seule traite.

Le lendemain, il travailla d'arrache-pied pour éviter de penser une seule fois à Shizuo. Pourtant, quand l'après-midi commença à prendre fin, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder régulièrement l'heure sur son ordinateur. Si le blond venait ce soir – et il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne le fasse pas – il ne devrait pas tarder. Merde... voilà qu'il attendait presque sa venue. Comme s'il commençait à se faire à ce quotidien étrange...

Il arriva encore à travailler une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il n'entende des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il sourit alors. Et voilà, comme tous les soirs depuis trois mois, Shizu-chan revenait le voir. C'était qu'il en deviendrait presque prévisible. Ce n'était pas amusant. Pas vraiment. Pourtant, les bruits de ses pas le rassuraient étrangement à chaque fois... La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le blond, qui ne prenait jamais la peine de frapper.

« Salut, grogna-t-il tout en s'approchant de lui. Encore en train de t'abimer les yeux sur tes écrans ?

— Je n'y peux rien. J'ai un vrai travail moi, Shizu-chan.

— Comme si je n'avais pas un vrai boulot, répliqua ce dernier avant de l'embrasser.

— Hmm tu pues la cigarette, c'est dégoûtant. »

Shizuo plissa les yeux, faisant visiblement un effort pour ne pas s'énerver.

« J'ai fumé avant de venir ici, puisque tu détestes que je le fasse à l'intérieur.

— Oh je vois... Je ne savais pas que tu serais capable d'un tel raisonnement.

— Putain, tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! »

Prenant sur lui, Shizuo s'éloigna vers la cuisine et alla se servir à boire, comme s'il était chez lui. Izaya ne dit rien, mais il était perplexe. Shizuo était bien trop conciliant. Depuis que ce dernier s'était trop attaché à lui, le brun avait tout fait pour le repousser. Ça allait de la petite pique sans vraiment d'importance à l'insulte à peine déguisée. Bien sûr, il provoquait souvent la colère de Shizuo, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Izaya devait bien reconnaitre, du coup, que le blond faisait preuve d'une maitrise de lui-même surprenante. L'attitude de l'informateur ne provoquait, au final, que des disputes. Ça aussi, c'était bizarre. Ils se disputaient souvent d'ailleurs. Shizuo s'énervait toujours autant, balançant même parfois les meubles contre les murs, avant de quitter l'appartement. Mais il finissait toujours par se calmer et revenir. Ces colères-là étaient très différentes de celles dont Izaya avait l'habitude. Sans que ce dernier sache vraiment se l'expliquer, il était beaucoup plus tendu maintenant quand Shizuo s'énervait. Plusieurs fois, Izaya s'était même demandé si l'ancien barman n'allait pas le frapper. Une part de lui aurait trouvé l'expérience amusante et il se voyait déjà traiter Shizuo de monstre, mais ce dernier, malgré ses crises de colère, ne l'avait jamais blessé.

« Tu vas me dire aussi que ton boulot t'a empêché de sortir ? demanda alors Shizuo qui venait d'ouvrir son frigo. Je t'avais dit que tu devais aller faire les courses.

— J'ai oublié, répondit Izaya en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as qu'à aller manger à l'extérieur si tu as si faim que ça. »

Shizuo referma alors la porte du frigo d'un geste si brusque qu'Izaya espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas cassée. Il revint ensuite vers lui et lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Izaya détestait quand il faisait ça.

« T'as décidé de faire un concours avec toi-même pour voir quel jour de la semaine tu serais le plus désagréable ?!

— ... Ah, ne me fais pas rire, Shizu-chan. »

Izaya sourit, mais au fond de lui, il n'était pas très à l'aise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repousser Shizuo encore et encore, cependant, il avait toujours peur que ce soit la fois de trop. Parce que, s'il ne pouvait accepter que les sentiments du blond aient changé, il ne voulait pas pour autant qu'il ne vienne plus le voir.

« ... Bon, je vais aller acheter de la nourriture pour nous deux, finit par soupirer Shizuo. Je reviens vite.

— Attends. »

Izaya se déplaça et alla chercher son portefeuille pour lui donner de l'argent.

« Tu n'as pas à payer pour ça.

— Ok... A tout de suite. »

Il partit alors. Izaya soupira et se rassit sur sa chaise de bureau. C'était toujours comme ça entre eux. Izaya lui faisait du mal avec ses mots acerbes, puis s'en voulait... un peu... Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était Shizuo qui lui en demandait trop... beaucoup trop... Peut-être qu'Izaya n'aurait pas dû se laisser autant aller avec lui. C'est vrai que, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter plus souvent, le brun avait baissé un peu sa barrière et s'était montré plus... disons moins méchant. A vrai dire, il avait apprécié la tournure que prenait leur relation. Et chaque fois que Shizuo était revenu le voir, il en avait été plus que content. Seulement, le blond avait tout foutu par terre en lui disant ces mots insensés. Et Izaya ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il était dans une impasse... Il ne savait pas du tout comment il devait répondre aux attentes de son ancien ennemi.

Du coup, quand Shizuo lui disait qu'il l'aimait, Izaya se contentait de sourire. C'était mieux comme ça, il ne tenait pas à envenimer les choses en disant quelque chose. Mais quand il lui promettait de ne jamais le quitter, Izaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de lui, laissant échapper un léger rire qui faisait toujours froncer les sourcils du blond. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Pourtant, ce n'était pas compliqué. Comme si Izaya pouvait croire en ces mensonges. Shizuo n'était pas différent des autres. Lui aussi finirait par partir et le laisser seul. C'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Il allait bien finir par se rendre compte qu'Izaya n'était pas normal. Ses attitudes étranges, personne ne les avait jamais supportées, pas même ses propres parents, alors pourquoi Shizuo ferait-il exception ? D'autant plus qu'il le haïssait encore quelques mois auparavant. Peut-être même que le blond n'arrivait simplement pas à faire la différence entre relations sexuelles et amour.

Pour l'instant, Izaya laissait juste faire les choses, tout en restant attentif. Il ne devait pas tomber dans le piège et s'attacher à son tour à Shizuo. Ce serait la pire des erreurs à faire. Parce que, à la fin, il serait le seul à en souffrir. Shizuo, lui, n'aurait aucun mal à s'en remettre, à l'oublier ou à le haïr comme avant. Mais Izaya, lui, n'arrivait pas à changer aussi facilement ses émotions. Alors mieux valait ne pas en avoir du tout et juste profiter de la situation. Après tout, la présence de Shizuo n'était pas si désagréable que ça en soi, tant qu'il ne lui en demandait pas trop.

« J'ai eu de la chance, il n'y avait presque personne, déclara le blond plusieurs minutes plus tard lorsqu'il revint avec les courses. Tu as fini ton boulot ?

— ... Oui. »

Izaya se décida alors à le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il n'était quand même pas ingrat au point de tout lui laisser faire. Shizuo lui lança un regard étrange, avant d'afficher un léger sourire. Ils préparèrent le repas en silence, mais ce n'était pas dérangeant. Izaya en profita pour observer le blond discrètement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si calme. En général, ce dernier réservait ce côté-là pour les gens qu'il appréciait. Izaya avait encore du mal à se dire qu'il en faisait partie désormais...

« Alors, c'est mieux que les plats préparés, non ? demanda Shizuo lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à table.

— Oui, mais ça ne vaut pas les otoro.

— Evidemment... Alors, tu es resté ici toute la journée ?

— Je serais bien passé à Ikebukuro, ricana Izaya, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. J'ai été débordé. »

Ikebukuro. Le sujet était encore un peu sensible. Enfin, c'était l'idée que s'en faisait le brun en tout cas. Depuis le changement d'attitude de Shizuo, il avait tenté sa chance plusieurs fois et s'était promené librement dans ce quartier si cher à son coeur. Bien sûr, il était tombé sur Shizu-chan à plusieurs reprises et la réaction de ce dernier avait été à chaque fois... très bizarre... L'homme au costume de barman s'était contenté de le regarder avec suspicion et lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Leurs échanges n'avaient jamais duré très longtemps. La plupart du temps, ça se finissait par Shizuo qui lui recommandait de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. C'était... ennuyeux en fait. Izaya aimait bien leurs anciennes courses-poursuites et cette adrénaline qui montait en lui. Alors que maintenant, quand il arrivait à énerver Shizuo en pleine rue – parce que oui, ça arrivait quand même encore parfois – ce dernier arrachait toujours les panneaux de signalisation avec colère, mais ne les lançait plus sur lui. Il le regardait juste avec fureur, les mains tremblantes, se contrôlant visiblement pour ne pas s'élancer sur lui. Voir Shizuo arriver à se retenir comme ça était toujours étrange aux yeux d'Izaya. Il n'avait alors même plus envie d'insister et finissait par partir. Le soir même, aucun des deux n'en reparlaient jamais.

« Tu travailles trop, répliqua Shizuo. Tu devrais prendre quelques jours de congé.

— Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Et je n'en ai pas envie de toute façon. »

Izaya se ferma, ne tenant pas à engager la conversation sur ce terrain-là. Shizuo n'avait rien à dire sur son travail, après tout.

« Ouais. Je serais quand même curieux de savoir ce dont tu as envie. » le railla le blond.

L'informateur ne répondit pas. C'était rare que Shizuo lui lance des piques, mieux valait donc ne pas y faire attention... Sans doute était-il de mauvaise humeur pour une raison quelconque...

Lorsque le repas fut fini, le blond proposa de regarder la télévision. Izaya acquiesça, mais avait bien d'autres idées en tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester bêtement auprès de lui. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une soirée avec lui. Alors, à peine quelques minutes après qu'ils se furent installés sur le divan, il s'approcha de lui et lui fit clairement comprendre ses intentions... Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Shizuo sur lui, il sourit sincèrement. Il aimait ça. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir là-dessus. C'était plaisant, enivrant...

Quand Shizuo s'éloigna de lui, après avoir donné à Izaya ce qu'il voulait, ce dernier se sentit vraiment bien. Le blond était très doué pour ça. C'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'Izaya ne regrettait pas leur rapprochement. Mais, maintenant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour que Shizuo reste. Parce que c'était ça leur relation, que du physique. Et rien d'autre.

C'était ce qu'Izaya détestait le plus dans leur tête-à-tête: devoir se débarrasser du blond. C'était désagréable, il était toujours nerveux à cet instant-là. Si seulement Shizuo pouvait comprendre ça et partir de lui-même... Izaya n'avait aucun mal à voir Shizuo tous les soirs, ni à manger avec lui et encore moins à ce qu'ils passent la soirée ensemble. Mais pas la nuit. Shizuo le voulait sans doute, mais Izaya lui avait toujours fait comprendre, par des moyens détournés, qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui. C'était une étape que le brun ne voulait pas franchir. C'était juste trop... intime ? Oui, c'était le mot. Mais c'était surtout risqué. Il ne se voyait pas s'endormir au côté du blond. Il serait alors trop vulnérable, sans aucun moyen de défense. Et si c'était ça le plan de Shizuo ? Attendre d'avoir sa confiance pour le tuer dans son sommeil ? Non, ridicule. Encore une fois, ça, c'était plutôt son genre, pas celui du blond. Mais, même en sachant ça, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance... Et, de toute façon, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils aient ce genre d'intimité. Le blond se ferait bien trop d'idées sinon.

Mais voyant qu'après s'être rhabillé, Shizuo ne semblait pas disposer à partir, Izaya sut qu'il allait, encore une fois, devoir le pousser à s'en aller.

« Je suis fatigué, dit-il alors. Je pense que je vais aller dormir.

— Déjà ? s'étonna le blond.

— Oui. J'ai pas mal d'insomnie ces derniers temps, alors ça ne me ferait pas de mal de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais des problèmes pour dormir. »

Shizuo le regarda, avec une lueur désagréable dans le regard. Il avança alors sa main pour toucher les cheveux d'Izaya, mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire. Il le repoussa immédiatement, avant même que ses doigts n'aient pu le toucher.

« Si, j'en ai depuis longtemps. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je vais me coucher. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva, prit rapidement ses affaires et monta. Tournant le dos au blond, il ne vit pas son regard triste... Il était juste content. Encore une fois, il avait réussi à éviter que Shizuo reste plus longtemps. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Parce qu'il l'aimait bien, cette routine-là et il ne voulait pas la changer...

Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps comme ça. Enfin, rectification, _Izaya_ aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça... Cependant, il n'était pas le seul dans cette relation. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait tendance à oublier. Mais il n'allait pas tarder à s'en souvenir.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand Shizuo entra chez lui plus tard que d'habitude, le brun le trouva tout de suite étrange. Alors, pour une fois, il ne se fit pas prier pour fermer son ordinateur et le regarda longuement. Shizuo s'approcha de lui et posa un baiser assez brut sur ses lèvres. Izaya sentit directement l'alcool qui s'échappait de son haleine. Il plaça alors sa tête dans la paume de sa main et l'observa.

« Tu es passé chez Simon après le travail ?

— Ouais, on est allé boire un verre avec Tom. »

Shizuo desserra son noeud papillon, tandis qu'Izaya étouffa un rire moqueur. Il doutait fortement qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un verre. Quand il le voulait, le blond avait la descente facile.

« Tu as eu une dure journée ? se moqua le brun.

— Ouais, que des chieurs. »

Grognant, Shizuo se laissa tomber sur le divan. Izaya trouva ça bizarre. Il doutait qu'il n'y ait eu que ça pour qu'il se mette dans cet état-là.

« Comme tous les jours, non ? insista-t-il.

— Y avait pas que ça, mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi. »

La voix de Shizuo semblait fatiguée. Izaya n'appréciait pas les mots qu'il entendait. Depuis quand le blond se permettait-il de le mettre de côté ? Agacé, il se leva alors et vint s'asseoir près de lui pour avoir toute son attention.

« Dis-moi.

— Je viens de te dire que je voulais pas en parler avec toi, grogna-t-il.

— Allez, Shizu-chan. Parle, ne me tiens pas à l'écart.

— Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre. »

Shizuo rigola sans joie. Izaya détestait ce rire, ça lui donnait toujours l'impression que le blond se moquait de lui. Ce dernier lui lança alors un regard en biais avant de reprendre.

« Franchement, Izaya, est-ce que tu tiens à moi ? »

C'était cette phrase-là qui brisa le faible équilibre de leur quotidien. Izaya comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle impliquerait... même si, sur le moment même, il refusait de l'admettre... Il se contenta de le regarder, surpris par sa question. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui demandait ça... ? Izaya était furieusement tenté de répondre "non", que personne ne pourrait jamais apprécier un monstre pareil, mais, étrangement, rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Le regard de Shizuo devint alors de plus en plus perçant. Mal à l'aise, le brun détourna les yeux. Il sentit qu'il devait absolument dire quelque chose, sinon la situation allait dégénérer. Il devrait n'en avoir rien à faire normalement, pourtant un sentiment bizarre s'installa dans le creux de son ventre. Comme de... de la peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? Que Shizuo se fâche et finisse par partir ? Sans doute... Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait... Shizuo devait rester et continuer de venir le voir soir après soir, même si Izaya ne voulait pas s'engager avec lui...

« ... Peut-être... »

Peut-être. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant... Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent lorsque Shizuo plissa les yeux, en signe de colère. Il comprit vite que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Alors, ils en étaient arrivés là hein... Shizuo avait fini par en avoir marre de ses attitudes froides et distantes... Mais Izaya ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait l'aimer... Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter de se faire abandonner. Merde, Shizuo allait partir de toute façon. Izaya ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas ! Alors pourquoi... pourquoi avait-il aussi peur que le blond s'en aille ?

« Tu te fous de moi ?! Peut-être ?! Aie au moins le courage de dire non !

— ... Ne me dis pas que c'est de ça dont tu as parlé avec Tom...

— J'avais besoin de son avis. Et, au final, on est d'accord tous les deux. Tout ça, c'est de la merde !

— ... Et tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? A ce qu'on forme un couple ? Ne me fais pas rire, Shizu-chan. »

Ce dernier lança un long regard haineux à Izaya. Ça, au moins, c'était habituel. Pourtant, le brun ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal face à lui.

« Tu as raison. J'ai été stupide de croire que les choses pouvaient changer entre nous. J'imagine que tu t'es bien marré pendant ces derniers mois. Ça faisait partie de ton plan depuis le départ, hein ?!

— ... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Shizu-chan ? Tu oublies que c'est toi qui es venu me voir soir après soir, comme un charmant petit chien.

— Putain ! T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! »

Enervé, il se redressa d'un bond et attrapa le brun par le haut de son col. Les veines de son front ressortaient de façon impressionnante. Izaya savait qu'il avait été trop loin. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il allait toujours trop loin de toute façon. Il voulait retirer ses mots, mais c'était impossible. Et puis, pour dire quoi ? Qu'il était désolé ? Ce n'était pas le cas. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux: afficher un sourire narquois et ricaner.

« Je ne peux pas croire que toi, tu m'aimes vraiment, répliqua Izaya sur un ton espiègle. Comment as-tu pu oublier toute cette haine que tu avais pour moi ? Tu étais bien plus amusant à ce moment-là. »

Shizuo trembla de colère. Il dut utiliser toute sa force mentale pour se contrôler et ne pas frapper Izaya. Respirant fortement, il se força à le relâcher et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Tout ça prenait des dimensions ridicules. Il connaissait bien Izaya après tout. Il avait pris la décision, trois mois auparavant, de ne plus rentrer dans ses jeux malsains. Il savait – il avait enfin compris – qu'il y avait autre chose derrière toute cette méchanceté chez Izaya. Alors, pourquoi cet enfoiré faisait-il toujours tout pour le faire douter ? Il ne pouvait pas rester ici... Sinon, il allait faire quelque chose qu'il finirait par regretter.

Le coeur d'Izaya manqua quelques battements quand il comprit que Shizuo allait partir. Il ne voulait pas... mais que pouvait-il faire pour le retenir ? Aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne fit non plus aucun geste lorsque le blond fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Quand il entendit la porte claquer, Izaya baissa les yeux. Un rire incontrôlable remplit alors la pièce. Ça s'était fini comme prévu, pas de quoi être surpris. C'était toujours pareil après tout. Izaya ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi pour faire fuir les gens. Cette fois-ci n'était pas différente des autres. Shizuo n'était pas différent des autres. Le brun l'avait toujours su, alors il n'y avait pas de raison de se sentir mal.

Si Shizuo ne venait plus, tant mieux. Sa présence n'allait certainement pas lui manquer. Et ils pourraient même sûrement reprendre leur ancienne relation, qui au moins était plus facile à contrôler. Oui, ça convenait très bien à Izaya. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus... Il n'avait pas besoin de la présence de Shizuo...

Souriant amèrement, il retourna sur son ordinateur. Puisqu'il était seul à nouveau, pas la peine de faire des efforts. Mais quand même... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Shizuo injuste. Après tout, Izaya avait joué le jeu. Il l'avait laissé venir tous les soirs, il n'avait pas essayé de le poignarder. Il s'était fait à leur nouvelle routine. Qu'attendait Shizuo de plus ? Qu'il soit affectueux ? Ce n'est pas son genre. Qu'il fasse le premier pas ? C'est vrai qu'Izaya n'allait jamais chez le blond, ne demandait jamais à le voir, ne faisait jamais rien en fait. Mais ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si son Shizu-chan avait décidé de tout changer entre eux.

D'ailleurs, Izaya n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce changement d'attitude. Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois et, au départ, ça n'avait rien changé à leur relation. Ils continuaient de se battre, de se haïr. Ça se finissait juste d'une autre façon. Mais au bout de quelques mois, Shizuo avait commencé à le regarder autrement. Izaya n'avait jamais su trop qu'en penser. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Même aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas ce regard étrange. Quant à ces mots ridicules... Ah, il avait bien fait de ne pas les croire. Pourtant, il les entendait encore.

« Je t'aime. »

Izaya ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Shizuo n'avait rien fait... Il s'était juste montré gentil avec lui... Mais Izaya, lui, ne pouvait être que méchant. Parce qu'il avait peur... Peur de s'engager, peur de souffrir... Il savait qu'il avait raison de se protéger...

La preuve, le départ de Shizuo ne lui faisait rien. Il ne pourrait pas en souffrir, puisqu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas s'attacher à lui... Et ce n'était pas si grave s'il ne revenait plus... Ce n'était pas si grave non plus si Izaya était à nouveau seul... Il en avait l'habitude après tout. Soupirant, le brun secoua la tête et tâcha de se concentrer sur son boulot. C'était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance. Il n'avait aucun mal à faire tout comme en tout cas...

Pourtant, le lendemain, lorsque l'après-midi prit fin, Izaya ne put s'empêcher de se tendre à chaque fois qu'il entendait du bruit dans le couloir. C'était à cette heure-ci que Shizuo venait toujours normalement... Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il reviendrait et il se détestait pour ça. L'espoir était inutile. Shizu-chan ne viendrait pas. Pas après l'attitude désastreuse d'Izaya. C'était fini. Y croire encore était juste pathétique. Mais quand des bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent juste derrière sa porte, les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui... C'était surement un client... Ou quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal...

Les yeux rivés sur la porte, Izaya attendait. Au bout de quelques secondes – qui lui parurent une éternité – des coups brefs retentirent. Les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent alors. Ce n'était pas Shizuo... Ce dernier ne frappait pas à la porte, il entrait toujours directement, comme s'il était chez lui... Soupirant, Izaya se leva et alla ouvrir, son couteau suisse bien au fond de sa poche. Son regard ne tarda alors pas à croiser les yeux bruns si reconnaissables de Shizuo. Trop surpris pour parler, il parvient à peine à cacher ses émotions sur son visage.

« Hey, commença le blond. Je peux entrer ?

— ... Depuis quand tu poses cette question ?

— Fais pas chier, puce ! »

Izaya ricana alors, avant de s'effacer pour le laisser passer. Il faisait comme si tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais, en réalité, son coeur battait toujours très fort. A tel point qu'Izaya craignait que Shizuo ne l'entende. Il n'osait rien dire non plus. C'était assez surréaliste de voir le blond ici à nouveau. Il allait tout gâcher s'il ouvrait la bouche.

« J'ai réfléchi, reprit Shizuo. A ce qui s'est passé hier et... à nous. »

Izaya retint de justesse une remarque douteuse sur le fait que Shizu-chan sache réfléchir. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, tout en évitant soigneusement son regard. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Ce genre de conversation n'était pas du tout pour lui.

« J'ai une question à te poser et je veux que, pour une putain de fois dans ta vie, tu sois sincère.

— ... Que veux-tu savoir ?

— Est-ce que c'est un jeu pour toi tout ça ? »

Izaya sentit son souffle se couper. Bien sûr, c'était une question légitime, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y répondre. Parce que dire "non", c'était avouer qu'il appréciait cette relation. Mais s'il disait autre chose, il savait qu'il perdrait Shizuo pour toujours. Et, étrangement, il n'en avait pas envie. Il s'était habitué à ses visites fréquentes... Il n'avait pas le choix, même s'il détestait ça...

« ... Non. Je n'essaye pas de te manipuler, Shizu-chan.

— Bien..., soupira-t-il tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux décolorés. Pour le reste... Je me suis sans doute un peu trop emballé, je t'ai dit des mots stupides. Qu'il n'y ait que du sexe entre nous, ça me va très bien. »

Un étrange sentiment s'empara alors d'Izaya. C'était ce qu'il voulait, mais... l'entendre de la bouche même de Shizuo était bizarrement très désagréable. Des mots stupides ? Alors le blond trouvait ça stupide finalement de l'aimer... Se forçant à sourire, Izaya le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Parfait. Je suis content que l'on soit enfin sur la même longueur d'onde. »

Ces mots sortirent facilement de sa bouche, même s'ils laissèrent un goût amer sur sa langue. Shizuo s'approcha alors de lui, le visage fermé. Izaya n'arrivait pas à lire en lui. Est-ce que cette situation lui convenait réellement ? Mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Se penchant sur lui, il captura ses lèvres d'un geste brusque et assuré. Izaya laissa alors tomber ses questionnements incessants et se laissa aller contre le corps de Shizuo. Il avait ce qu'il voulait, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre quand même...

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent alors sans qu'aucun conflit n'éclate entre eux. Pourtant, Izaya aurait presque préféré que ce soit le cas. Shizuo venait toujours chaque soir, mais ce n'était plus pareil. L'ambiance était plus froide. Ils parlaient beaucoup moins qu'avant. Et Izaya ne devait même plus le pousser à partir. Après avoir couché avec lui, Shizuo ne perdait jamais de temps pour se rhabiller en silence et s'en aller, le saluant à peine. Un vide immense s'emparait à chaque fois d'Izaya qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal que dans ces moments-là. Il avait pensé qu'avec le temps, il s'habituerait, que ce n'était que la surprise qui provoquait ça. Mais le temps n'y avait rien changé. Pire, chaque départ de Shizuo semblait de plus en plus douloureux...

Izaya ne supportait pas ça. Ce nouveau changement d'attitude ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se sentait juste utiliser pour calmer les frustrations de Shizuo. Et ça, ce n'était pas acceptable. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était lui qui avait – plus ou moins – provoqué cette situation, mais ça ne changeait rien aux faits. Shizuo se servait de lui, avant de le jeter sans état d'âme. Le brun doutait beaucoup. Si le comportement d'avant du blond n'était pas compréhensif, celui-ci lui faisait encore plus peur. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il devait penser. À quoi jouait Shizuo ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment arrêté de l'aimer aussi facilement ? Ce ne serait sans doute pas étonnant, mais... mais ça lui faisait quand même mal...

La vérité était difficile à accepter pour Izaya, mais, maintenant que Shizuo faisait comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de leur relation, l'informateur regrettait presque le moment où il lui disait ces mots terribles et ses promesses impossibles à tenir. Pire, il en venait même à souhaiter que le blond reste plus longtemps avec lui. À chaque fois que ce dernier partait en pleine nuit, Izaya se sentait si mal. Le vide s'installait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler du tout... C'était douloureux...

Izaya avait essayé de faire comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, mais il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence : ça ne l'était pas. Les rôles s'étaient soudainement inversés, sans qu'il le voie arriver. Et sa peur n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis. Izaya n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de se rendre compte que l'indifférence de Shizuo était bien pire que son amour. Inquiet, le brun ne cessait de se demander si le blond agissait comme ça juste parce qu'il avait senti qu'Izaya ne voulait pas autre chose ou parce qu'il avait enfin compris que lui aussi ne souhaitait que du sexe, qu'il avait cru l'aimer, mais que ce n'était finalement pas le cas. Cette dernière perspective terrifiait Izaya.

Il n'avait jamais voulu de l'amour du blond, mais maintenant qu'il était en train de le perdre, c'était encore pire que tout... Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester impassible en le voyant s'éloigner de lui.

Alors, ce soir-là, quand Shizuo quitta le lit pour enfiler ses vêtements, Izaya tenta une approche pour le faire rester.

« ... Il est tard, dit-il alors sur un ton le plus détaché possible.

— Ouais, je pensais pas rester aussi longtemps, répondit Shizuo après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à l'horloge.

— Tu risques d'être fatigué si tu dois encore te taper la route jusqu'à Ikebukuro... »

Le blond le fixa un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait à ses paroles. Izaya, lui, essayait de soutenir son regard, sans montrer son agacement. Sérieusement, Shizuo ne se serait jamais fait prier pour passer la nuit ici avant. Pourquoi hésitait-il à ce point-là maintenant ? Sans doute qu'Izaya avait trop attendu pour lui faire cette proposition... Si ça tombe, Shizuo n'en avait plus rien à faire à présent...

« Ce soir ou demain, la route sera la même. » répliqua alors ce dernier tout en remettant sa chemise.

Cette phrase fit plus de mal à Izaya que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Il n'en revenait pas. Alors, Shizuo avait bel et bien une nouvelle fois changé de sentiment à son égard. La haine, puis l'amour, maintenant l'indifférence, ce sera quoi après... ? Il arrêterait sûrement de venir, n'ayant même plus besoin de son corps pour se détendre... Serrant les doigts contre ses draps, Izaya enfouit ses sentiments au fond de lui et se contenta d'afficher un sourire dédaigneux.

« Quelle déduction intelligente, Shizu-chan. Tu me surprends là. »

Shizuo plissa les yeux. Un silence désagréable s'installa alors. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, Shizuo finit par soupirer et enleva son haut qu'il venait juste de mettre. Il en fit de même avec son pantalon, avant de se recoucher dans le lit, à la surprise d'Izaya.

« T'as raison, dit-il alors. Ce sera plus simple si je pars demain. »

Sa phrase sonnait comme s'il était totalement indifférent, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En réalité, Shizuo essayait juste d'agir au mieux et de s'adapter aux humeurs d'Izaya, tout en se protégeant. Il avait décidé de ne plus autant s'investir dans leur relation au vu du comportement du brun, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Quand il partait chaque soir juste après avoir fait l'amour avec lui, il se sentait toujours mal. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, mais il ne voulait plus entendre les mots que trouverait le brun pour le mettre à la porte. Il n'était pas maso non plus. Le plus simple aurait été, bien sûr, de ne plus venir du tout, mais c'était trop dur pour lui. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Parce qu'il sentait une étrange fragilité s'échapper d'Izaya. Ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais Shizuo était très observateur lui aussi. Et s'il revenait chaque soir, c'était bien parce qu'il sentait que ça en valait la peine.

« ... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... Mais oui, j'ai toujours raison, ricana Izaya.

— Ferme-là un peu et dors... J'ai pas de temps à perdre à te parler... Bonne nuit.

— ... Bonne nuit... »

Sans attendre, Shizuo s'installa confortablement sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux. C'était... bizarre. Alors, le laisser dormir dans son lit était aussi simple que ça ? Izaya le fixa longuement. Le blond allait-il réussir à s'endormir malgré leur proximité ? Visiblement oui. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques minutes avant que de légers ronflements ne se fassent entendre. Izaya en fut surpris. Shizuo lui faisait donc vraiment confiance au point de se mettre dans une telle position vulnérable ? Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter cette confiance. Personne n'avait jamais cru en lui. Personne n'avait jamais pris non plus le risque de s'endormir à ses côtés... Izaya sourit alors légèrement. Peut-être... Peut-être que Shizuo était réellement différent des autres dans le fond...

Tentant de se détendre, le brun ferma les yeux à son tour et essaya de dormir. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, mais il se dit qu'il était grand temps de mettre ses doutes de côté. Pour une fois, il allait suivre un peu moins ce que lui disait son cerveau et juste lâcher prise. Il ne perdait rien à essayer. D'autant plus que Shizuo était finalement resté. Alors, il y avait encore de l'espoir... A lui de ne pas tout faire foirer à nouveau...

Le lendemain matin, Izaya sentit quelque chose sur sa joue qui le réveilla. Encore à moitié endormi, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa le regard de Shizuo. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que c'étaient les doigts du blond, caressant son visage, qui l'avaient tiré de son sommeil. Etonné, il ne sut pas quoi dire. Ce côté tendre de Shizuo lui était encore inconnu. Même s'il se doutait que l'ancien barman devait se comporter d'une façon plus agréable avec ses amis ou encore sa famille, lui n'avait encore jamais eu la chance de voir cette facette aussi douce de sa personnalité. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il le méritait... Il était surpris par ce nouveau revirement. Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à le suivre...

« Bonjour, lui sourit alors Shizuo. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

— ... Ce n'est rien. Je n'aime pas dormir trop longtemps de toute façon. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, sans rien dire. La main de Shizuo se glissa alors dans la chevelure de l'informateur. Ses gestes étaient doux et agréables. Izaya le laissa faire, appréciant particulièrement sentir ses doigts sur lui. Pour une fois, on n'essayait pas de lui faire du mal... Cette simple caresse était bien plus parlante pour lui que tous les mots que Shizuo avait pu lui dire auparavant. C'était intime, sincère. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête... Personne ne l'avait jamais touché de façon aussi tendre...

« Hey... Ça va ? demanda Shizuo au bout d'un moment.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

— ... Tu trembles. »

Izaya baissa les yeux et vit qu'effectivement, ses mains tremblaient un peu. Les serrant fortement l'une contre l'autre, il se maudit de ne pas réussir à mieux gérer ses émotions. Merde, se mettre dans un état pareil juste parce qu'on le touchait... C'était parfaitement ridicule.

« ... Tu devrais y aller, reprit le brun. Surtout si tu veux passer chez toi pour te changer avant d'aller travailler.

— Ouais... »

Shizuo quitta alors le lit et s'habilla rapidement. Il ne devait pas trainer puisqu'il souhaitait également prendre une douche chez lui avant de rejoindre Tom. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'être en retard. Ce matin, il avait contemplé de longues minutes Izaya en train de dormir. C'était une vision agréable. Il n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher de caresser sa joue, appréciant le contact de sa peau. Merde, il était vraiment accro à cette petite puce méprisante.

« Je te vois ce soir. Passe une bonne journée, ajouta-t-il une fois prêt.

— Toi aussi... »

Shizuo lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de quitter la pièce. Izaya, lui, resta un moment au lit, pensif. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer au juste ? Tout ça ressemblait furieusement à une scène de couple. Alors, c'était ça ? Izaya soupira. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Tout était très clair dans sa tête au départ, mais quand Shizuo avait enfin agi comme il le voulait, il s'était senti encore plus seul qu'avant. Et cette nuit... Réussir à faire confiance à Shizuo et s'endormir à ses côtés... C'étaient des faits si banals. Pourtant, ça le touchait plus que de raison.

Merde, depuis tout ce temps, il trouvait que Shizuo était injuste envers lui, mais c'était bien tout le contraire ! Shizuo avait tout fait comme il fallait. Il était passé au-dessus de sa haine, avait su lire en lui et lui avait même dit qu'il l'aimait. Et comment Izaya l'avait-il remercié ? En mettant des barrières entre eux encore et encore, le poussant régulièrement à bout. Il était tellement persuadé que Shizuo finirait par partir qu'il avait tout fait pour que ça arrive. Pourtant, Shizuo était toujours revenu. Même quand Izaya avait été incapable de répondre à une simple question légitime... Izaya était sûr maintenant que ce dernier avait compris sa peur. Et, encore une fois, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il avait pris un peu ses distances, avait laissé Izaya respirer. Si le blond avait fait tout ça, ce n'était sûrement pas par envie, mais bien pour le respecter lui. Izaya le comprenait maintenant. Ce matin, les gestes de Shizuo avaient parlé pour lui. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait réellement.

Passant une main sur son visage, Izaya soupira à nouveau. Il avait fait n'importe quoi. Repousser Shizuo avait été plus qu'inutile, parce que c'était déjà trop tard. Si l'ancien barman le quittait maintenant, Izaya en serait dévasté. Les choses avaient été bien trop loin entre eux pour qu'il arrive à vivre sans lui. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Cependant, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait peur. Peur de réellement s'engager, d'abaisser ses défenses, de laisser à Shizuo l'opportunité de le blesser... Mais... D'un autre côté, il donnerait tout pour revivre un matin comme celui-ci. Alors... peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller de l'avant et de se mettre, pour la première fois de sa vie, réellement en danger. Shizuo le méritait... Il méritait qu'Izaya lui fasse confiance...

Alors, avant qu'il ne change d'avis, Izaya attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Shizu-chan qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il ne dut attendre que quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne décroche.

« Ouais ? J'ai oublié quelque chose chez toi ?

— Non...

— Alors quoi ? demanda Shizuo qui marchait d'un pas rapide vers son appartement.

— Je voulais juste te dire... Quand tu viendras ce soir... Prends de quoi te changer...

— Quoi ? Tu veux faire des trucs bizarres ?

— Bien sûr que non, idiot, ricana Izaya avant de redevenir sérieux. C'est simplement que... j'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple pour toi d'avoir tes affaires avec toi demain matin. Ça t'évitera de devoir repasser chez toi comme aujourd'hui. »

Shizuo s'arrêta, surpris par ses paroles. Il resta un moment silencieux, voulant être sûr du message qu'essayait de lui lancer Izaya. Avec lui, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Le brun ne disait jamais clairement ce qu'il voulait, il utilisait toujours des moyens détournés pour le faire. Shizuo avait, du coup, appris à être plus réfléchi avec lui. Mais s'il comprenait bien... alors ça voulait dire qu'Izaya acceptait enfin de lui laisser une petite place dans sa vie...

« ... Tu ne dis rien ? s'impatienta l'informateur.

— Si si... Ouais, pourquoi pas.

— Si tu ne le veux pas, dis-le.

— N'interprète pas mes paroles, soupira Shizuo. Je le ferai, c'est une très bonne idée.

— Bien... A tout à l'heure alors.

— A tout à l'heure. »

Izaya raccrocha et sourit légèrement. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, dans le fond, de se laisser aller. Oui, peut-être que les choses pouvaient changer. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Shizuo. Et, peut-être que cette fois-ci, ça marcherait... Peut-être...

* * *

J'avoue que ce OS me donne envie d'écrire d'autres chapitres sur le quotidien que Shizuo et Izaya pourraient partager s'ils étaient ensemble. En tout cas, merci pour votre lecture et j'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
